Hoops
by AniDenDav
Summary: Sherry has been practicing her basketball skills for a while now, and when her friend asks her to join the Raccoon City tournament, she nearly jumps at the offer. Does she have what it takes to make it to the big leagues, and show everybody she's got game? *Pre-RE1*


The Game

**Not gonna lie, I've been watching way too much of the Boondocks. That show is hilarious beyond belief. If you guys ever get the chance, watch it because it will have you die laughing. This story was inspired by the episode, "Ballin'". Hope you guys like it, because to be honest, I'm quite scared of the Resident Evil Archive. This has been split up into two parts to save time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series or its characters. Rights all go to Capcom.**

Sherry Birkin was in the zone. She closed her eyes and everything around her became insignificant. The laughter from other children around was gone, as so were they. The squeaking of sneakers on the pavement dissolved. The only thing that mattered was the basketball hoop, and the orange ball that was to go inside. Sherry dribbled the ball as she got closer to the net, confident that she wasn't going to miss this time. The shot was set up perfectly; it only required one flick of the wrist. There was no way she was going to miss.

"Hey Cher, what's happenin'?"

Cruel reality crashed on Sherry. She watched as the ball missed the hoop completely, go over the backboard and hit the metal fence. The blond turned around to see a tall girl with black hair in cornrows and chocolate coloured skin lean against the brick wall on the other side of the court.

Sherry went over to pick up her ball. "Thanks for making me miss, Andy. I almost had it that time!"

The girl known as Andy shrugged. "You'll get another chance to do that." She leaned off the wall and looked around, making sure that no one was watching. "Besides," she continued. "I have a feeling you'll like this."

_I don't like the sound of it already,_ Sherry thought as she watched her friend walk over to her. Andy was a good person, but she did some not-so-good things. Getting into trouble was her specialty, and everyone knew it. For example, when Andy had still attended East Raccoon Elementary, she and her younger brother – who was only a year younger than Sherry – got into a fight with some older kids. The poor boys were rushed to the nurse's, sporting black eyes and bloody noses for the rest of the day. When Andy finally got out of detention a week later, Sherry over heard someone ask why she started the fight.

"_I ain't lettin' nobody fuck up my kicks."_

"So what is it?" Sherry asked as she stooped down and picked up the basketball. "You know I have to be home by eight."

Andy waved her hand. "Don't worry about it; it's nothing bad. Just wanted to let you know that the RPD is having a huge cookout on Saturday. There's gonna be food, games, and music; you know, that kind of jazz. But the real reason I'm telling you is because some smart asses challenged my bro and his crew, and they're gonna settle it by signing up for the basketball tournament at the function. You wanna join?"

Sherry's eyes got wide. "You'd really let me play with you guys?"

"Of course I would," Andy said with a smile. "You've gotten better since I've taken you under my wing."

Sherry rushed to hug her friend. Before Andy decided to help the little girl, the two never spoke to each other, let alone hung out together. But since Andy had left elementary school, she had been worried about her younger brother getting into trouble. One day she saw Sherry trying to shoot a basket, but ended up failing miserably. The older girl proposed that she would teach her how to play the game in exchange that Sherry keep an eye out for Andy's little brother, Cameron. So far the exchange had worked: Sherry was getting better, and Cameron hadn't gotten into major trouble for the most part.

"Alright, get off before you step on my new sneakers," Andy told her.

"You got new ones again?" Sherry complained. "That's the second pair this month! You'll be broke and begging for money soon if you keep it up."

"No I won't!" Andy said in her defence. "Anyway, these are from my older brother. He wanted me to break them in so that we crush those other guys." She looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark pretty fast. The older girl took the basketball out of her trainee's hands and started to dribble. "Before I have to split, why don't you show me what'cha got?"

. . .

Sherry played with the food on her plate. Ever since she had gotten home that evening, she had been thinking about how to ask her parents to take her to the cookout. She could ask her Mr Al to take her since he worked at the RPD, but the girl wanted her parents to be there. She wanted to show them that she could excel academics, and be an athlete too. They had always pushed her to do well in her studies (like most parents should), but they never really considered her participating in a sport, so Sherry's parents never considered it.

"My God you are a riot, Al!" William Birkin exclaimed. He had invited his close friend and research partner, Albert Wesker, for dinner that night and it seemed like the two were having a good time. That was bad news for Sherry since she had wanted to ask her parents during the meal, but never got the chance to.

"So," William started. "I heard about the get together going on at the RPD. Are you going?"

Sherry looked up from her food. _Please say yes, please say yes . . ._

Wesker sighed. "I really have no choice. I guess it shouldn't be that boring. There's been an argument between two of my officers and they decided to settle it on the basketball court. Something about seeing whose has better game, or whatever of the sort."

_Here's my chance!_

"Hey Daddy?" Sherry asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

_Here goes nothing,_ she thought. "I was wondering if I could sign up for the basketball tournament that's happening on Saturday."

Annette, Sherry's mother, looked up from the cup of tea she was drinking. "You mean at the cookout?"

Sherry nodded.

"Sure honey," her father said. He said yes, but she knew her father was leaving something important out.

"But . . .?" Sherry pressed.

"You know we have to work on Saturday," Annette answered for her husband. "If we could, we would be on the side-lines cheering you on."

"Oh," Sherry said, looking down at her plate again. "I guess I understand."

The young girl turned her head to look at Wesker. He looked back and saw the pleading in her blue orbs, and a silent agreement passed between them.

"Hey Will," Wesker started. "Since I'll be going to the event, why don't I take Sherry?" Annette was about to say no when William held up his hand to silence her. "If she and her friends make it to the finals, I'll call you and you can stay for her games." He took a sip of water and continued. "I believe it's a win-win situation. Sherry gets to play with her friends, and you guys can still work."

William Birkin frowned and started to shake his head. "I don't know, Al . . ."

"Please Daddy?" Sherry pleaded. She looked at him as her bottom lip started to quiver, signalling that she was going to start crying.

Both of her parents' faces paled. They never liked it when their daughter cried because it would make them feel some type of guilt over whatever the situation was.

"Okay baby," Annette said, patting her daughter's hand. "You can go." She shot Wesker a look and got up from the table, taking her plate and cup with her. Her husband went after her, taking his own to try and calm her down. Annette never truly cared for Wesker, but she acted civil towards him . . . at least she tried to. Something about him had always rubbed her the wrong way, and she didn't like it.

"Thank you, Mommy," Sherry said with the cheesiest smile on her face. She decided to stay at the table, not wanting to be in the crossfire of her parents' argument. The girl turned her attention back at Wesker and both of them smiled.

Wesker high-fived his best friend's daughter. "Mission accomplished."

. . .

Wesker and Sherry arrived at the cookout an hour before the basketball game. The place was buzzing with people either sitting on blankets with their families, standing in line at the grill (which was on the front lawn of the police department) to get food, or under the large tent situated in the back of the station. Games and shopping booths were spread out along the street, making it inaccessible to cars for the remainder of the day. A DJ was present and blasting the ever-so-popular "Jump" for the double-dutch contest that was going on in the centre of the affair.

"This isn't just a cookout," Sherry gawked. "It's a freaking block party!"

Wesker shrugged. "I've been to bigger and louder ones than this." He took her hand and started to lead her to the dunk tank where a group of at least eight people were standing. Two of them, one with brown hair cut short and somewhat tan skin wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts, and the other that had his hair long and slicked back, were arguing.

"I told you Redfield! I have the best game out of everybody! You're just jealous because you can't do anything else than shoot your mouth!" the taller one yelled.

The one that Sherry guessed was "Redfield", tried to get in the other man's face, but was held back by a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. "How about I shoot my gun up your ass-"

"Hey! You two watch your mouths or else both Alpha _and_ Bravo teams will do five miles around the track first thing Monday morning," Wesker growled, walking up to his subordinates.

Everybody around the tank stood tall and wide-eyed at their captain. Soon they all saw the reason for Wesker's outburst. A small girl with blond hair and blue eyes stood behind him wearing basketball shoes, navy blue net shorts, and a red t-shirt. She looked at Wesker as if saying, "You pay these people?"

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet my niece, Sherry." He nudged her forward.

Sherry looked at everybody and waved her hand. "Hi."

The woman who interfered with the argument earlier walked up to the girl and stuck her hand out. "Hello Sherry, I'm Jill Valentine. These two idiots who almost got us fired are Chris and Forest." The two guys waved at Sherry, a look of embarrassment splayed across their faces.

Everybody else introduced themselves. A young woman with short brown hair said her name was Rebecca; a tall dark-skinned man introduced himself as Kenneth.

"But you can just call me Ken," he had said.

Next were Enrico, Barry, and Brad. They all shook her hand and said how it was nice to meet her.

"So Sherry," Chris said, coming back from the concessions stand with a beer in hand. "What brings you here?"

"The basketball contest," she answered. "I'm entering with a friend and her brothers."

"Oh?" Forest said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's the first time I've ever really played in front of anybody. My friend's been teaching me for a while now," Sherry added with a slight blush. She hadn't considered it until now, but she had never really played in front of five people, let alone a whole crowd. She couldn't decide if it scared her, or make her feel excited.

"Yo Cher!"

"Speaking of which . . ." she muttered.

Andy and her younger brother Cameron came running up to her at full speed. When they got closer, Sherry saw the brother and sister wearing gold medals around their necks. Cameron was holding a jump rope in one hand while Andy held a basketball in hers.

"You guys won the Double-dutch contest!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yeah," Andy said casually, as if it were as easy as tying a shoelace.

"You should have seen it!" Cameron said excited. "We owned those bitch-"

Andy slapped her brother in the back of the head. "Those are cops, you idiot! No cussing!" she hissed, jerking her head to the people behind Sherry. Fortunately the STARS unit didn't seem to hear Cameron's choice of words as they continued to talk amongst themselves. The boy instantly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Anyway," Sherry said egger to change the subject. "When does the tournament start?"

"In an hour. We have enough time to get a few games of knockout started," Andy said. "You in?"

"Sure, let me just tell my uncle where I'm going." Sherry walked away from her friends and found Wesker behind a table taking money for the dunk tank. Chris was on the bench inside the tank, looking completely bored while a little boy no older than seven was trying his hardest to throw the ball at the bull's-eye, but missing each time.

"Uncle Al?"

"Yes, Sherry?" Wesker asked.

"I'm going to the basketball court to practice for a bit."

"Okay, but I'm sending someone with you," he replied. Without looking up from the money he was counting, Wesker barked, "Redfield, after you are done drying yourself off, go with Sherry."

"Okay," Chris said with indifference. But before he got off the bench of the dunk tank, he paused. "Wait, what do you mean-"

Sherry didn't have to look at Wesker to understand what he meant. She raced to the other side of the tank and slammed her fist against the bull's-eye. The wooden bench gave way and dropped Chris into the water, soaking him completely from head to toe. All of the STARS members laughed and pointed at Chris' expense as he shook his head to get the water in his hair out.

"That's what I meant," Wesker answered, a smile on his lips as he continued to count the money.

. . .

"Don't worry guys; as long as you don't give the ref any reason to foul you, you're good."

Adrian, Andy and Cameron's older brother, was walking them toward the court, giving them words of encouragement. He was tall, about 6'3" with nicely toned muscles and dark skin like his younger siblings. He was a senior in Racoon City High, and was what the girls called, "down right hot." And Sherry could see why. Like his brother and sister, he had natural hazel eyes that seemed to smirk even when he wasn't. Though she wouldn't admit it, Sherry fancied Adrian a bit.

When they reached the court, the blond girl stopped and looked into the bleachers. She saw the STARS unit together in their usual clump. Wesker was by the scoreboard with his sunglasses on, looking intimidating and . . .

_My parents still aren't here._

Sherry tried to hide her disappointment as the group set their things down on their respective side of the bench. She shook her head as tears tried to threaten to fall. _I should have known they wouldn't come. They're always busy with their research. They never have time for me anymore . . ._

"What's wrong, Sherry?"

Sherry looked up and to see Adrian with a concerned look on his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out what looked to be a tissue and handed it to her.

She hadn't realised she was crying.

"It's –"

"And don't say it's nothing," Adrian huffed. "Because if it wasn't, it wouldn't have your eyes all red and puffy like." He moved his bag and placed it on the ground and motioned for her to sit next to him. Sherry hesitated before taking the offered seat. "Now," he started. "Tell me what's got a nice, pretty thing like you crying?"

Sherry smiled. Andy and her family were from New Orleans, and though she and Cameron didn't have the accent, Adrian embraced his unique drawl. "It's my mom and dad. They aren't here."

"Do you know why?" he asked.

Sherry crossed her arms across her chest and pouted like a little kid. "They're too busy with **work** to come watch," she answered, her voice dripping with resentment. She threw her hands up in the air, startling Adrian. "That's all they ever do is work! Mommy and Daddy never have time for me anymore."

"I bet that's not true."

The blond girl gave him a bewildered look. "Have you ever seen my parents excluding the one time you picked up Andy from my house? All they do is eat, sleep, and work. That's all they do! Sometimes I wonder if they realize they even have a daughter."

Adrian shook his head. "Now don't say that. And even if it is true, remember that we're always here; me and Andy and Cameron. You're like our sister – you're always at our house, keeping Cameron out of trouble, and you've managed to keep Andy out of Raccoon City's police department."

"Yep," Andy said as she and Cameron casually strolled up to them. She then cupped her hand to her mouth and yelled, "But I keep checking in with Chief Irons, making sure he hasn't forgotten about me!"

Sherry laughed as she saw said chief, who was over by the scoreboard with Wesker, wave Andy off and mutter something under his breath that sounded along the lines of, "Yeah, just keep outta my criminal records."

Andy sat down on the bench with a triumphant look. "Ah, he loves me." Then she looked at Sherry and saw the dried tear tracks on her face. "What's gotten you down, Cher?"

Sherry smiled and shook her head, her blond hair following with the motion. "It's not a big deal. I'll tell you later if I you still wanna know."

Her friend studied her for a bit, seeing if she could decipher the look on Sherry's face. "Alright then," she said reluctantly. "But I'm holding you to that." Then she turned to her brother. "So I found out that the games are split into teams of two. Adrian, you're with Cameron."

The boy jumped up from his seat. "Sweet!"

"And that leaves you and me, Sherry." Andy finished. "Cameron and Adrian, you guys are up against some guys from South RC . . . they don't look that tough to be honest." She nodded her head at two guys by the middle of the court. They weren't very tall, about average height, and were dribbling the ball – or at least _attempting_ to.

"They aren't even bouncing it right!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Then that's good for us," Adrian said, taking out a water bottle and drinking a generous amount from it.

"What about us?" Sherry asked.

Andy's eyes narrowed and her playful smirk was replaced by a snarl. "We're up against those bitches."

Sherry turned and saw the source of her anger. It was Ciara and Tiffany, two sophomores and from West Raccoon City High. Sherry had heard enough stories from her from her friend that those girls were nothing but trouble. They constantly tried to act superior toward Andy, talked about her behind her back, and even tried ganging up on her when she had been made captain of the Girls' Varsity basketball team. Of course Andy didn't put up with any of that crap, beating the girls senseless and almost being expelled for it, but even she said that she was getting tired of their antics.

Adrian put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Andy, keep a cool head now."

Andy sighed and her expression calmed a bit, but not much. "I know, I know; I'm gonna be cool." Still not taking her eyes off of the other girls, she rolled her head and started jogging in place. "I gotta get worked up – I gotta get pumped!" She punched the air in front of her to emphasis her point.

Adrian smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright then . . . let's show 'em what we got."

**A/N: And I'm stopping it here for now. I've been going back, putting stuff in and taking stuff out that didn't sound right to me. But now I've finished the first part of this one-shot, and I plan on getting out with part two as soon as I can. I still can't believe I've been working on this for the past eight months. :/ I only hope it doesn't take that long for the second part.**


End file.
